


Car Crash

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: Team Enterprise [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim and Bones bonding!, Jim's Car, McKirk if you squint i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Jim gets into an accident, his car is wrecked. He's fine. Mostly.The story is only the first chapter! The second chapter is an author’s note explaining what I plan to do, writing-wise. You don’t have to read that, if you don’t want to. You can just ignore the second chapter if you want.
Series: Team Enterprise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the one-shot about Jim and his car I've been advertising. I totally meant it to be about the car getting wrecked, and then Jim and Scotty fix it. But then it turned into Jim and Bones bonding. Like I said in the tags, McKirk if you squint. You can think of this as them together, or just as friends. I don't care. Enjoy!

Jim and his new friends had been living in San Francisco for a few months when the accident happened.

Despite what Bones had thought, it was _not_ Jim's fault. He had been driving to the apartment he and Bones shared--which was mainly McCoy's, since Jim was at Starfleet all week--when another car came out of nowhere and slammed into him!

And now, here he was, sitting on the side of the road, staring at what was left of his car. His _dad's_ car. The car that had faithfully driven Jim from Iowa to Starfleet. And it had been wrecked.

Bones had been there within fifteen minutes of Jim calling him. "Jim, it's okay. It's not totally destroyed; Scotty can fix it."

"My dad had this car," Jim mumbled. "He bought it when he married my mother. He wanted lots of kids. But then he died in that accident." He looked up at Bones. "I was only a coupl'a months old, didja know that? When he..."

Bones hesitated, then knelt next to Jim. "It's okay. You're alright, that's all that matters."

"No it's _not_!" Jim was tearing up now. "Th-that car was all I had of him! If I don't have that..." Tears slid down his face. "If I don't have that, I don't have _him._ "

"Jim..." Bones had no words. So he just pulled Jim closer and let him cry. He murmured into Jim's hair, "It'll be alright. Scotty'll fix the car, it'll be okay."

* * *

After a week of Bones helping Jim get around,

"Good as new!" Scotty proclaimed proudly. Jim beamed. "Thanks, Scotty."

"Aye, no problem, laddie."

Jim and Bones drove back to their (Bones's) apartment in their respective cars.


	2. Author’s Note!

Heyo! I’m back, been gone for awhile. I guess not a long time, maybe two weeks, but I’d like to give a quick update on where I am on my writing.

First of all, “Time Swap.” That has been postponed for an indefinite period of time. Sorry, if you were really looking forward to that. I kinda switched fandoms, from Star Trek to Harry Potter. So. What I wanted to do with TS was really more of a dimension swap. The 21st century Team Enterprise would swap dimensions with the 23rd century Enterprise crew. The difference between the two is that the 21st century team is the AOS cast, Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto , Karl Urban, etc. The 23rd century crew is the TOS cast, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Deforest Kelley, etc. The idea was that teenaged almost-pilot Jim Kirk, with his motley crew found all across America, would be stuck in space, trying to fight off “evil” aliens, while famed Captain James T. Kirk would be stuck in the past, unable to save his planet. But I kinda lost the hype, so I’ll keep the notes I made, and hopefully come back to it later.

That being said, I’m not gonna stop writing. I have a super-sad poem that I wrote ages ago, I’ll post that first. It’s about Piper and Jason, of "Heroes of Olympus," and their less-than-cheerful end in "Trials of Apollo."

I’m going through a Harry Potter phase now, and I’m particularly interested by what they do post-Hogwarts, in the terms of relationships and children. I’m currently working on a story called [Lock and Keye,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960816/chapters/63107515) about Percy and Audrey Weasley. Technically, it’s not post-Hogwarts. It’s during "The Philosopher’s Stone," Percy’s fifth year, and Audrey’s sixth year. I’ll explain more when I post it.

I have many, many ideas and works-in-progress. They’re all written down, so maybe you’ll be able to see them all at some point, sooner or later.

I have a lot of oneshot ideas (I think they’re oneshots. Urban Dictionary describes it as having only one body of text, so, yeah, oneshots) and headcanons about the next generation of Weasleys, Potters, and company. I think I’m going to start a work that’s just an unconnected collection of oneshots and headcanons. That one will never really be completed, but will just remain open for new ideas.

If you liked my [Jim Kirk Sings Radiocative,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604968) I’ve got more of those lined up, some AJR and Imagine Dragons songs. And I’ve got one for Scorpius Malfoy, but that one’ll go in “HP Headcanons and Oneshots.”

The Marauders are awesome, so I might write something about them. And then I’m going to re-read Percy Jackson again, so Percabeth and maybe Solangelo.

And I just got another lovely idea! I don’t know what I’m doing but I do enjoy reading, I love writing, and I really like getting feedback! If you have anything you’d like to read, but don’t want to write, let me know, and I’ll put it on my list of possibilities! (Ooh, exclamation marks, so many. I don’t like it.)

Okie-doke, Madhatter out! ;)


End file.
